<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【葡西】選擇記住 by Tyelpesicil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360105">【葡西】選擇記住</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil'>Tyelpesicil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hetalia: Axis Powers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:48:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22360105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyelpesicil/pseuds/Tyelpesicil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*國設</p><p>*國名未加分隔線！介意勿入！</p><p>*伊比利亞兄弟組，葡西，偏親情</p><p>*清水，糖</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Portugal &amp; Spain (Hetalia)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【葡西】選擇記住</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> *本故事為同人產物，與三次元國家沒有任何關係。* </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>在一個平靜的傍晚。</p><p>「喂，葡萄牙。你幹嘛老是跟我過不去？看我為難的樣子真的那麼有趣嗎？」西班牙晾在躺椅上，眼睛仔細地觀察著手裡紅豔豔的一顆番茄，看似不經意地發出疑問。</p><p>「嗯？」回答他的是一個疑惑的單音。</p><p>西班牙沒有再重複一次。他知道這是葡萄牙的口頭禪。</p><p>當葡萄牙說「嗯？」時，只是一種下意識的反應，而不是真的沒聽清楚他的話。</p><p> </p><p>果然，安靜了一會兒，葡萄牙回答了。</p><p>預料中的回答。</p><p>「當然呀，畢竟我們是競爭對手嘛，你困擾的樣子就是維持我生命的動力啊！」他想了想，微笑著補充道：「而且你總是跟英國互看不順眼，我當然要幫盟友一把囉。」</p><p>「哼，白問了。當我沒說。」就知道會得到這種回應，西班牙不高興地從椅子上翻起身，推門走人，直直往朋友經營的酒吧走去。</p><p> </p><p>不知道是葡萄牙太聰明還是他西班牙心眼太小，每次對話，葡萄牙只要短短幾句話就能堵得他心悶。</p><p>……是因為過於關心他嗎？關心這個名不符實的「哥哥」。所以急於想要取得他對自己的認同，所以才會問這個問題。</p><p>還是，是因為他提起英國時，語氣裡的親切感比自己多上許多？</p><p>才不是這樣！西班牙用力搖搖頭否認這個荒謬的想法。像葡萄牙這麼惡劣的人，我關心他做什麼？</p><p>他用力踢了踢路上一顆無辜的石子，引來幾個過路人好奇的眼神。</p><p> </p><p>但是他確實注意到葡萄牙變了。</p><p>小時候哥哥還是很照顧他的。</p><p>雖然常常笑話他，但葡萄牙從來不曾真正扔下他不管。</p><p>現在的葡萄牙，依然眼角含笑，會故意說話氣他，但是眼神好像多了很多東西。</p><p>不是哀傷，更像是一種遺憾、一種尋找著什麼的感覺。</p><p>也滄桑了好多。</p><p> </p><p>他覺得自己理解原因。</p><p>像他們這樣的「人」，永遠都背負著過去沉重的包袱，背負著榮耀與罪惡。</p><p>他們不時會在暗幕沉降的夜晚被過去驚醒，然後再無法入眠。</p><p>他跟葡萄牙兩人，曾經是最親近的兄弟，後來是拔刀相向的仇敵，現在…</p><p>現在呢？他不知道。</p><p> </p><p>「叮咚！」</p><p>「歡迎光臨。不好意思這裡還沒開始營……」法國正細心地擦著玻璃杯，抬頭招呼才看清來人是誰。</p><p>這門活兒是種藝術。</p><p>講究要如何擦杯子時既能保持優雅，又能擦得乾淨透亮，還要把杯子掛得整齊眩目，讓客人一看就知道你是專業的調酒師。</p><p>還講究如何透過誘導的言詞和溫暖的眼神，讓初次上門的顧客放下戒心，願意把你當作可以信任的朋友。</p><p>法國當然是這其中的翹楚。</p><p> </p><p>「又跟哥哥吵架啦？」他看著眉頭深鎖的棕髮男子，笑著問。</p><p>「……那傢伙才不是我哥。哪有哥哥這樣對待自己兄弟的？」隨手拉了張椅子坐到吧檯前，西班牙不滿地抱怨。</p><p>「他是愛你的，我看得出來。」法國幾乎是用愉快的音調唱出這句話，一邊閃身進了後廚，「愛是無法瞞過哥哥我的哦。」</p><p>西班牙只是沉默。</p><p> </p><p>酒吧微微潮濕的空氣中飄起一股甜甜的香味，整個空間更暖和了。</p><p>過了一會兒，淺金色頭髮的法國人端著個冒著煙的小瓷盤來到西班牙面前，紫色的眼睛好看地眨了眨，笑說：「這是哥哥我打算要推出的蜂蜜麵包，還要請你幫忙嘗嘗味道。」</p><p>「當然，蜂蜜麵包就是要配上等的酒，所以……鏘鏘！」他亮出昨天剛到的好酒，給西班牙滿上一杯。</p><p>「……」西班牙很感謝好友的心思。他不喜歡接受別人的同情，法國以這個為由請他喝兩杯，反而給他留了面子。</p><p>讓好兄弟移到了一個安靜的角落沙發跟幾瓶酒，法國掛起了營業招牌，開始他一天的工作。</p><p> </p><p>葡萄牙接到法國的電話時，是晚上十二點整。</p><p>「喂？葡萄牙是吧？我這裏出了點小小的麻煩，可能需要你……」</p><p>「嘟——嘟——」</p><p>「直接掛斷？看來是直接出門了呢……真是搞不懂，兩個人明明都那麼在乎對方，幹嘛老是親手把對方推走啊……」</p><p> </p><p>所謂「小小的麻煩」，是指西班牙喝醉了。</p><p>西班牙不容易醉，即使醉了也是倒頭就睡，可以說酒品十分之良好。</p><p>只是今天酒吧生意實在太興隆，法國忙得沒辦法分心聽他抱怨，他只能坐在角落喝悶酒。</p><p>酒這種東西，悶悶地喝比狂歡大飲還容易醉，而且醉了之後會把不愉快一下子都宣洩出來，就像個不停增加壓力的壓力鍋，一旦爆炸就會是一場災難。</p><p>……這大概就是西班牙目前的情形。</p><p> </p><p>「嗝、葡萄……葡萄牙是個大渾蛋！」西班牙一邊吞下杯裡最後一點點液體，一邊對著旁邊座位的客人大聲卻含糊地抱怨，「他幹嘛、幹嘛不把過去……忘、忘掉就好了啊！」</p><p>旁邊座位上的客人只能無奈地看著他，裝做自己聽得懂這個醉醺醺的傢伙在說些什麼，並不時點頭表示自己同情他的境遇。</p><p> </p><p>葡萄牙在二十分鐘後準時出現在酒吧門口。</p><p>法國跟旁邊的客人都如釋重負地鬆了口氣，客人甚至感激地對這個跟醉鬼有著同樣一雙翠綠眼睛的人點頭笑笑。</p><p>法國想幫忙把終於快進入昏睡狀態的西班牙扶起：「這傢伙可真不輕，看來你沒有在吃的方面虐待他嘛。」</p><p>「……」</p><p> </p><p>正要起身時，葡萄牙突然想起了什麼，喊住了他：「等等。」</p><p>「？」法國疑惑地挑眉，轉頭卻看見葡萄牙一次脫下兩件外套，把原本穿在裡面的那件給西班牙套上，再重新穿上自己的棕色風衣。</p><p>這傢伙。</p><p>法國吐槽他：「喂，你既然這麼關心他，一開始幹嘛把他氣到跑來這？」</p><p>「嗯？」葡萄牙扣著自己的扣子。</p><p>「我說——你既然這麼關心他，一開始幹嘛把他氣到跑來這兒？」法國不滿地重複了一遍。</p><p> </p><p>「……」俯身把西班牙身上的外套扣子也給繫上，葡萄牙看向法國，淡淡問道：「我們的過去，你應該比很多人都要清楚，為什麼還要問我？」</p><p>他把西班牙扶起，走出店門，看看暗藍的天。</p><p>是個沒有星星的夜晚。</p><p>天空乾淨得真像海水，像很久以前見過的大片廣闊的海洋。</p><p> </p><p>「他、我、甚至是你，心裡都有過去的傷痕。」葡萄牙神色依然平靜，讓人看不透，「你我活了這麼久，早該知道時間是不會治癒傷痛的，只是將它隱藏起來罷了。我的諷刺、他的憤怒，都是我們試圖遺忘過去、卻又不忍心放下彼此牽絆的表現而已。」</p><p>不忍心放下牽絆……嗎？看著擁有一雙翠綠色眼睛的葡萄牙人毫不留情地剖析自己，法國的神色黯了黯，顯然也想起某些掙扎著要不要忘掉的事。</p><p>他也有自己的心傷，卻無法像葡萄牙一樣乾脆地說明。</p><p> </p><p>原諒並遺忘一切當然是一刀兩斷的作法，也會讓自己活得更輕鬆。</p><p>「遺忘是一種解脫。」葡萄牙依稀記得黎巴嫩詩人曾這麼說道。</p><p>他曾經也這麼認為，但是命運之神是喜歡跟人開玩笑的。</p><p> </p><p>人的生命中就是會在某個時間毫無預警地遇到某個人，對那個人，你恨不得鬥得不死不休，卻又無法斬斷冥冥之中的束縛。</p><p>不，與其說無法，倒不如說是不願。</p><p>不願忘記你們之間哪怕一件小事，一個眼神。</p><p>即使意志再堅定地與命運相抗的人，這一刻，也會「認命」。</p><p>更何況，兩人本不是什麼聖人，命運之繩早就將他們綁在了一起。</p><p>任何一方試圖離開，都會讓兩個人傷痕累累。</p><p> </p><p>「……隨便，我不跟你爭這個。最後一個問題：你對他，是愛還是恨比較多？」</p><p>扛著西班牙走入夜色，葡萄牙沒有回頭，也沒有回答他的問題。</p><p>只留下一個背影，及輕飄飄、就像要散逸在風中的一句：「今晚，謝謝。」</p><p>---</p><p> </p><p>從口袋找出鑰匙打開家門，費力地把已經睡著的西班牙拖到房間並放到床上，葡萄牙掛起風衣時萬分同意法國先前說的——這傢伙真的不輕。</p><p>也有道理。葡萄牙想著，只要當天是他做飯，西班牙總是很給面子的全部掃光。而他當時只是想著：太好了，至少在美食方面，兩人還是有共識的。</p><p>現在想來，西班牙未必真的喜歡每道鱈魚料理跟餐後甜點。</p><p> </p><p>不過這也不是他現在該煩惱的東西。</p><p>這個正攤在床上的人，要怎麼處置？葡萄牙想了想，又看了看依然沒醒的西班牙，決定把拿一盆水潑醒他的想法拋掉。</p><p>即使在睡夢中，酒精的麻醉效力也漸漸褪去，開始讓西班牙不太舒服了，他的腦袋不規律地左右搖擺。</p><p>……頭疼嗎？幫著他把外套脫下，從櫃子裡翻出止痛藥，又倒了杯水——葡萄牙嘆了口氣，覺得自己也開始頭疼起來。</p><p>他好像回到了從前。</p><p> </p><p>葡萄牙把藥品跟水杯放在床邊的桌上，正起身要回自己房間時，西班牙突然睜開眼了。</p><p>大大的翠綠色眼睛此時正盯著葡萄牙瞧，就好像他從來沒喝醉一般，只有葡萄牙鼻尖傳來的濃重的酒精味顯示眼睛的主人此刻確實是無意識的狀態。</p><p>葡萄牙低頭看著一隻手慢慢地探過來，揪住自己左邊的衣袖不放。</p><p> </p><p>他無奈地用哄小孩的語氣，盡量輕柔地說：「乖，放手，好嗎？」</p><p>「……不要。」西班牙直直地看著他，眼神裡霧濛濛的快要哭出來一樣，「我一放手你就要消失了，你就要跑去找你的什麼盟友，不要我了……」說著還真的委屈地開始啜泣。</p><p>終究是抵不過那束目光裡的寂寞和祈求，葡萄牙只好把水杯往裡挪一些免得打翻，自己則坐上床沿。</p><p>「好，我不走、我不走，別哭了啊。」他用空著的右手順了順西班牙的頭髮，再輕輕放上緊抓著袖子的手。</p><p> </p><p>不知過了多久，西班牙的眼淚終於慢慢止住，卻開始在酒精影響下胡亂說話。</p><p>葡萄牙驚訝地發現自己竟然也順著他的話題說下去。</p><p>兩人有一搭沒一搭地聊，甚至不在意言語中邏輯是否前後連接得上。</p><p>「為瓦倫西亞的海鮮燉飯……乾杯！」</p><p>「我倒是有點想念家鄉的蛋塔了。」</p><p>「嘿……你不知道吧？你家的蛋塔其實是我唯一愛吃的葡式餐點、嗝、其他的、哪有我家的料理好！」</p><p>雖然趁著人家酒醉套話有點不道德，但是葡萄牙的確很好奇，所以他問了：「那為什麼每次你都把我做的飯吃完？」</p><p> </p><p>空氣突然凝滯，久到他懷疑西班牙是不是已經睡著了，才有個微弱的聲音回答他的問題。</p><p>「……因為是你做的啊。不想讓你失望。」西班牙含糊地嘀咕，「這個是秘密，不能、不能被葡萄牙知道的哦。」</p><p>當事人愣了一下，才繼續哄著他：「不會的，我不會告訴他的。」</p><p>「真的嗎？那我再跟你說一個秘密。」西班牙神祕地宣布。</p><p>「嗯？」葡萄牙挑眉，湊近了一點，想知道還有什麼是他不知道的。</p><p>「就是——今天下午下起了番茄雨哦！超～棒的對吧？」</p><p>「……」他跟個醉鬼認真什麼呢？</p><p>但他的嘴角無奈地上揚，難得沒有一點諷刺意味，而是很溫柔地笑笑，是對著平時的西班牙時絕對不會露出的表情：「是啊……真是場很好看的雨呢……」</p><p> </p><p>「你到底……把我當成什麼呢？法國說你確實是愛我的，可我總覺得、覺得那是恨……」說話聲低了下去，床上的人意識開始模糊，「為什麼不……忘掉……」</p><p>確認對方已經睡著了，葡萄牙深吸了口氣，左手使力，極輕、極輕地，一點點把皺了的襯衫袖子從對方手中救回，盡量不驚醒他的美夢。</p><p> </p><p>完成了這一切，疲倦的夜晚似乎終於熬過去了。</p><p>然而他並沒有離開的意思。他覆在西班牙手上的右手也沒有。</p><p> </p><p>「愛與恨難道相違背嗎？沒有最深的愛，」葡萄牙停頓了一下，確認那雙綠色眼睛不會突然睜開，「又怎麼會有你感覺到的恨呢？」</p><p>「沒發現嗎？西、班、牙，從航行時代開始，我們就無法擺脫彼此的存在了。」</p><p>如果可以用文字形容的話，他的眼神是「認命」。</p><p>「這就是，我們逃離不了的命運啊。」</p><p> </p><p>-Fin-</p><p> </p><p>[後來發生的事]</p><p>西班牙是在隔天中午醒的。</p><p>熟悉的香味從廚房飄進房門底下的縫隙，他乖乖吞下桌上的藥，再開門出去。</p><p>「你在煮什麼？好熟悉的味道。」他問正在邊看手機邊調整火候的人。</p><p>「午餐。」葡萄牙有點不自然地放下手機，故作鎮定地將調料倒進鍋裡。</p><p>他煮飯帶手機做什麼？？</p><p>出於好奇，西班牙偷偷蹭到葡萄牙身後順走了他的手機。</p><p>解鎖後是葡萄牙來不及關掉的搜尋頁面：「瓦倫西亞海鮮燉飯，食譜」</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*法國不懂葡萄牙的「嗯？」只是下意識的反應，所以才會重複一遍。</p><p>*黎巴嫩詩人：紀伯倫。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>